


The Morning After

by caitdarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitdarling/pseuds/caitdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic picks up the morning after the season 3 finale episode (or as I like to call it, the captain swan movie) Emma over-thinks what will happen in her relationship with Killian now that they've shared a real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this the morning after the finale

“Unnnhh.” Emma pulled her blankets close, her eyes squinting in the morning sunlight as it slipped through the curtains. She was determined to fall back asleep, body aching from her adventures the day before. Her abdomen sore from that ridiculously tight corset… her feet callused from running in those high heels… her body bruised in uncomfortable places from falling through tornadoes and fighting off guards and being shoved into a dungeon.

She let the events of the previous day replay in her head as she drifted off... meeting the fairytale versions of the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, and Captain Hook, learning to waltz at her first ball, watching her parents fall in love, getting her magic back, going home for her baby brother’s christening, sharing her first real kiss with Killian…

Emma’s eyes popped wide open.  _Her first real kiss with Killian._ She sat upright, alarmed, overwhelmed, and fearful even. What changed with that kiss? Where do they stand? What happens next? What does she  _want_ to happen next? Does she  _want_  a relationship with this ex-pirate turned hero?  _Okay, that’s an obvious yes,_ she thought as she scratched the back of her head. But would it be a good idea? What if it gets weird? What if he's already lost interest in her, now that she’s no longer a challenge? Would he break her heart- or would he be the best thing that could ever happen to her?

Emma banged the back of her head against the wall. _I have to see him,_ she decided.  _I'll go to the docks and figure it out from there... or would that seem too eager?_

Emma buried her face in her hands, almost regretting that kiss. Almost _._ But she remembered his gentle touch, their shared smiles, his sigh of relief as their lips parted, the way he leaned in for more… _He’s not like the others. H _e cares about me,__ she reminded herself. He traded his ship for her, for cryin' out loud. He gave up his home, his only love, to go find her.  _He just might love me back._

Emma smiled to herself, and knew she was right. She would see Killian later on, and he'd be just as nervous as her. Given how long she'd shut him out for, it'd be understandable. But she'd put them both at ease when she takes his hand. He'd initiate another kiss, and she'd gladly accept it. He might just ask her out on a real date. And without a big-bad in town, they might just get to be alone, uninterrupted. He'd let her pick the restaurant. He'd pull out her chair like the gentleman he is. They'd eat, they'd laugh, they'd stare into each other's eyes. Then when they finish up, he'd take her to the docks and commandeer a ship for her. They'd lay on the deck in the middle of the ocean. He'd caress her hair as he fascinated her with his stories out at sea...  _but nothing's going to happen if I stay in under the covers all day,_ she laughed to herself. 

She hopped out of bed and went to wash her face. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror. Happy, light, doey-eyed. Then she had a sinking feeling: What if Killian didn’t like the new Emma? What if he only liked the mysterious girl with a dark and lonely past? What if she bores him now that she has some semblance of normalcy in her life? Would he still want her now that she can actually feel safe, allow herself to be loved... and apparently makes her pancakes in the shapes of hearts?

Just as she was mid-flip, there was a familiar knocking on the door. Metal on wood.  _Killian._ Emma quickly sucked the batter off her fingertips and hurried to the door, frowning down at her disheveled appearance. She quickly dusted the flour off her pajamas and attempted to fix her ratty bedhead before opening the door. Emma smiled nervously and stuck her hands in her back pocket. “Good morning, Killian.”

“Indeed it is.” Using the curve of his hook, Killian nudged Emma’s face up to his. All of Emma’s doubts were crushed in that one instance. He kissed with a gentle hunger, like he’d been up all night just thinking about  _her_. Emma had just placed her fingertips on the scruff on the sides of his face when he broke the kiss. Killian rubbed his nose against hers before inviting himself in. “Enough for two, I gather,” he remarked at the sight of the tall stack of about fifteen heart-shaped pancakes.

“Enough for  _four,_ actually. Me, Henry, and my parents,” she said in a hushed tone, grabbing Killian by the arm. “They don’t know about us yet, so could you just—?” She tried to guide him out the door but his puppy dog eyes got the best of her. “Fine, just one. But then you’re out of here, got it?”

“As you wish.” He dangled a pancake in the air before taking a bite, clearly stalling for time.

Her eyes narrowed. “I’ll meet you by the docks tonight, okay?”

He arched his eyebrows with a satisfied grin, his mouth still stuffed with fluffy pancakes.

“Good  _bye,_ Hook.” 

He took another quick bite of his pancake, kissed her on the cheek, and slipped out the door. Emma rested the back of her head against the door and sighed from relief. She lingered there and wiped the traces of pancake off her cheek, just Henry started down the stairs. “Smells awesome, mom! Are grandma and grandpa up yet?”

“Uh- not yet, kid," she blushed, quickly returning to the stove. "It was probably a long night with baby Neal.”

“It was. I heard it all,” he shrugged. “Sooo  _when_  can we move out?”

“To that house by the docks?” Emma asked as she piled the last pancake onto the top of the stack. “Soon, I hope." She got the syrup out of the cabinet and bit her lip, hoping to hide her stupidly big grin from her son. "Could you go drag them out of bed? Breakfast is served.” 


End file.
